


Christmas Spice at Everything Nice

by skid



Series: Tea and Tales [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Flowers and tea, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, christmas carol puns!, just be happy, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skid/pseuds/skid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here it is! The next instalment (or technically a prequel) in my "Tea and Tales" collection. This is basically all Daichi and Suga all the way and how they met during the Christmas season. It is a STAND ALONE STORY! You do not need to know things about the rest of the collection. Probably.</p><p>"In a newly developed shopping district Storytelling: Tea and Fine Gift Emporium is nestled, a part of the old community hidden among the new.</p><p>The most recent store to open on the block is the flower shop Everything Nice, owned by Sugawara Koushi.</p><p>What happens when a florist becomes smitten with a certain barista?"</p><p>Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holiday Cheer

It was yet another Christmas at Storytelling: Tea and Fine Gift Emporium. The halls _were_ decked with balls of holly and yes they had white fairy lights strung wherever they would reach. When you entered this teashop you really did enter a winter wonderland. Kiyoko Shimizu, the owner of this fine store, had a big thing for this holiday and she would rouse their spirits every holiday season with a uniting story about how they weren’t just a staff, they were a family. It was odd to see the raven haired, usually quiet tempered, owner get so up in arms over something. A big evergreen tree sat in the corner window and it was covered in paper snowflakes and Christmas bulbs.

 

Sawamura Daichi actually didn’t like Christmas. It wasn’t because he had anything against the holiday or family get-togethers, it was because he hated the non-stop repetitive Christmas _music_. Thankfully Kiyoko-san didn’t believe in traditional holiday music (to cliché she liked to mutter) and he could escape from that terror at work but every other place in the city blared that stuff over their speaker systems and it drove him mad! The nice thing about this whole holiday spirit though was the cozy sweaters, the warm delicious drinks, the pretty gift-wrap, and the fact that he never had to worry about going hungry with so many holiday food gatherings.

 

The tall brunette wiped the already pristine counter for something to do, his warm brown eyes lighting on he mugs that were out of order. He puttered about until everything was in its right place and the next time he glanced out the window it was snowing pleasantly.

 

The bell on the door chimed its cheery greeting as a tiny blonde woman tottered in and peered wide eyed at the shop.

 

“Can I help you today?” Daichi asked with a warm smile.

 

“Oh! No I’m just browsing thanks!” She replied in a shy startled fashion.

 

“If you need anything just holler, I’m Sawamura Daichi” He responded.

 

“Thank you Sawamura-kun, I’m Yachi Hitoka” She smiled and moved to explore their range of shelves with books and antiques.

 

Kiyoko-san walked out from the back room then and told Daichi to take a break. As he walked to get his coat from the back room he noticed the little customer and his boss make eye contact and blush. He was certain they had never met before but he had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time they had that reaction around each other.

 

He opened the door to outside hearing the bell jingle and walked into the snow.

* * *

 

Sugawara Koushi LOVED Christmas. It was his favourite holiday! All around there was pretty decorations and lights, warm sweaters, good food, and _amazing_ music! The music was probably his favourite part…apart from all the flowers and greenery he got to sell every single day now!

 

The slightly effeminate, slender, silver haired man was the proud owner of the new shopping districts one and only flower shop: Everything Nice. Currently Suga was also the only employee but he was sure that eventually that would change. Until then he got to spend all the time he wanted with his plants making pretty arrangements for all the people out there this holiday!

 

The shopping district was a new development in this neighbourhood but despite that it was already bustling. The long-standing teashop was a constant attractant and now his establishment was raking in business. There was a jeweler, a few high-end clothing boutiques, a hair salon, and it was rumored that in six months a tattoo shop would be moving in. He had to admit that last one seemed a little odd to throw into the generally “well-to-do” shopping district they were shaping up to be but body art was becoming increasingly popular and less taboo nowadays and so he supposed it would attract yet another set of customers to the shops. They didn’t have much in the way of food yet but there were empty shops just waiting to be occupied.

 

Three faint little beeps in quick succession indicated the door opening. Suga made a mental note to figure out a more pleasant way to gain notice of entry and exit. He hated the sound of the beeping monitor.

 

“Delivery!” came a smooth voice from the front.

 

Suga jumped up from his desk in the back office and bounced to the front.

 

“Oh! They are wonderful!” He exclaimed.

 

A large palate of cherry red poinsettias was sitting on the cart the deliveryman had wheeled in.

 

“Just sign here and everything is yours for the taking” The man, who was fairly attractive in a youthful way, responded.

 

Suga pulled out a pen and moved to sign but then looked up into the deliveryman’s face and bat his eyelashes, “Are you part of ‘everything’ then?” He cocked his head to the side innocently.

 

The deliveryman was still for a moment before turning as red as the leafy plants he just carted in.

 

“Kidding!” Suga exclaimed kindly, laughing and signing quickly, “Here…”

 

Suga walked into the cold room and removed a delicate but fragrant arrangement of evergreen bows, holly, and delicate white amaryllis blooms.

 

“This is for you for your trouble, I hope our businesses with become profitable partners” He bowed slightly making the deliveryman blush even harder and respond with a deep bow.

 

“Of course!” The deliveryman replied and then there were the three little beeps that signaled his leaving.

 

Suga sighed contentedly. Now that his delivery had arrived he could go out to find some lunch! He walked into the back room and grabbed his red double-breasted pea coat and his blue plaid scarf. Then, bundled up, he walked out in the wonderful winter wonderland!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write again soon <3


	2. Heartwarmed

The snow was really coming down in big puffy flakes and Daichi was having trouble seeing the sidewalk in front of him. He wandered past the latest shop to be renovated. It was supposed to be ready in something like 6 months and he still didn’t know what it was supposed to be, what with all the brown paper masking the windows. He hoped the people there would be friendly. He knew that Kiyoko liked the idea of the neighbourhood being one big family. As for himself, Daichi still hadn’t visited many of the establishments in their little up and coming shopping district.

 

He rounded the corner and had to squint to make out the sign of the hole-in-the-wall soup shop that was a mere half a block away. As Daichi trudged forward he thought he heard footsteps coming towards him but the wind had picked up and he paid it no mind.

 

Suddenly a warm body was colliding with his and he was lying sprawled out in the snow. The cold started to seep through his clothes.

 

Holy shit! He had run into someone! Were they okay?

 

Daichi scrambled to his knees and looked for his fellow fallen human being, and there, lying in the snow, was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. The man was wearing a red pea coat and a blue scarf, which stood out startlingly against his pale white skin. His hair and eyes were silver, a colour that Daichi had never witnessed before in someone. The man was quite effeminate but his lean figure, the way his jeans hugged his muscular legs, you could tell he wasn’t a woman. He had the cutest round freckle near one of his eyes.

 

He groaned and started to try and push himself to sitting. This shook Daichi out of his reverie.

 

“Here! Let me help you” Daichi held out his hand, “I am so sorry! I though I heard footsteps but the wind picked up and I thought it was nothing”

 

Suga allowed himself to be pulled to standing and chuckled when the man opposite to him pulled him up and started to apologize, he rambled on in a cute way. Suga dusted himself off and then raised his head to finally get a look at the man he had collided with.

 

He nearly allowed his jaw to drop. Here was a man he could easily picture working bare chested in a field in the middle of summer. His brown hair was cut short but not too short, his eyes were a warm honey brown that begged Suga too fall into them, and his body…even bundled up under a winter jacket Suga could tell this man had an impressive figure.

 

Suga was definitely going to, at the very least, flirt with this man.

 

Daichi was still rambling, he tried to stop but his mouth seemed to be running on autopilot. He picked up the bag and the box that the silver haired beauty had dropped. If he could manage to control his babbling at all he would flirt.

 

“Come on handsome. I’ll treat you to lunch. A fun little tumble never hurt anyone!” Suga winked at the could-be farm boy and fluidly took his things back as he walked towards the door of the soup kitchen.

 

Daichi was still stuck on the fact that this…angel…called him handsome. His babbling stopped flat and he mindlessly followed the silver haired man into the soup place.

 

They were both greeted with a blast of warm air, scented heavily with the savory smells of hearty soups in a wide variety of flavors. The most popular order in this place was the Heartwarming Deal. It was a large bowl of your choice of soup with a side of fresh vegetables and two big slabs of homemade bread covered in butter. What better way to stay warm, without a loved one, when it was cold outside?

 

“I’m Sawaura Daichi by the way” Daichi said leaning close to Suga’s ear so he could be heard over the din of the small but busy soup shop.

 

Suga’s hairs stood up on the back of his neck hearing that deep voice rumble in his hear but he quickly got a grip on himself and replied, “A pleasure to run into you Sawamura-kun, I’m Sugawara Koushi. But call me Suga okay?” Suga winked flirtatiously and schooled his lips into an attractive pout.

 

“Alright, Suga” Daichi smiled, tasting the new name on his tongue as he uttered it aloud.

 

Suga ordered them two of the Heartwarming Deal’s and paid. They made their way to a small table in the corner. For the first few minutes there was nothing but silence between them as they were overcome by the hunger that had brought them to the little soup kitchen in the first place. Then, once that initial desire was sated, they settled into an amiable conversation.

 

“Do you like the snow?” Daichi asked.

 

“I love the snow! It is the most magical time of year when it is perfectly white outside and cozy indoors. Do you like Christmas music?”

 

“God no! The songs are so repetitive and irritating! The only break I get is at work because my boss makes these eclectic dreamy playlists and her current one is only vaguely Christmas themed.”

 

“Who doesn’t like Christmas songs?! I knew there had to be something wrong with you. You were too perfect before I found out this was your dark side” Suga admonished with faked horror.

 

Daichi blushed and looked down, “I don’t think I was ever perfect, unlike you”

 

He had to fight not to rush his hands up to cover his face. He hadn’t meant to say that!

 

Inwardly Suga felt he could be entirely beet red at that comment but instead he pulled on his masters face of flirtatious charm and deflected it with , “Where do you work Sawamura-kun?”

 

“Daichi” Daichi corrected absentmindedly and missed Suga’s pleased look at the invitation to address him by his first name, “I work at Storytelling”

 

“Oh! That teashop that’s been in the neighbourhood forever! I’ve meant to drop in there with some business cards but I just never got around to it” Suga exclaimed in delight. The teashop was renowned for its cozy but posh atmosphere and it was quickly becoming _the_ place to go around town.

 

“So, Suga, where do you work-“ Daichi started, but he never got an answer as Suga interrupted him.

 

“Oh my goodness! I am sorry Daichi, I’ve got to run!” Suga practically leapt into his winter gear and picked up his things; “I’ll see you later!”

 

And he was gone. The perfect, angelic being that was Sugawara Koushi had literally smashed into his life and just as quickly run out of it in that one day.

 

Daichi could only shake his head at his whirlwind lunch break and gather his things before heading back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are some horrible typos. I have been running on no sleep and haven't edited this AT ALL!  
> I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am. I have a horrible pun-full plan and I am psyched to let it unfold slowly.


	3. First Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next chapter, as you will read in my end note I am struggling with writers block so I didn't really edit this but I hope it is cute and holds you over until I'm back on track with my writing!

The next day there was a deep blanket of white fluffy snow covering everything outside in sight. Daichi was just glad he was inside Storytelling, where it was warm, and not stuck in the cold.

Asahi was working with him today. A large man, with dark looks that confused the most perceptive of souls into thinking that he was probably in his 30’s, Asahi was intimidating but was the biggest softie Daichi had ever known. They were childhood friends and as such worked together very well. Not that that was a trait true of all childhood friends! But in their case it was; Asahi was very much a follower and Daichi liked to take the lead, in this manner they effectively and efficiently cleaned and prepped the store, manned cash, bar, and floor, and restocked all the shelves. Kiyoko was off today and their other coworker, the cold and calculating (closet romantic) Tsukishima Kei, wasn’t due to start his shift until 3.

Noon rolled around and Asahi took his half hour lunch break, Daichi handled the remnants of the early rush, and then it was Daichi’s turn for lunch, leaving Asahi to handle the beginning of the late rush.

Daichi unpacked his lunch, leftover curry from last night. He wasn’t into very spicy food and had made himself a rather bland pork and vegetable curry. For some reason, since yesterday, he hadn’t had much of an appetite. As he sat at the back table playing over the incident with Suga in his head again and again he moved the veggies in his curry around with his chopsticks.

“Daichi!” Came the call from the front, shaking him from his thoughts.

Daichi rushed himself to the front of the store hoping everything was okay.

“What?” He asked, for Asahi had called him sounding rather concerned, but looking at Asahi’s face now he noticed that there wasn’t any worry there. Simply surprise and a little endearing smile. In fact, there wasn’t much of a rush at all in terms of customers.

“You have a delivery,” Asahi said slyly.

Daichi rolled his eyes, “I think you mean the store has a delivery Asahi”

“No, Daichi, you have a delivery. The new delivery guy said it was for you and I signed for it” Asahi insisted, holding out a narrow box with very clear instructions about which side was up.

Daichi raised his eyebrows and took the box, he placed it on the counter and carefully opened the top, peering in he hummed in wonderment and then reached his hands in to pull the contents out.

From the box came a vase with white water beads and one long branch of yadorigi (mistletoe). It was suitably festive, the green leaves and red berries a modern minimalist take on the usually gaudy holiday decorations. He peaked in the bottom of the box and saw a small card that read only, “On the First Day of Christmas…”. 

“Who’s it from?” Daichi asked Asahi, but his friend shrugged.

“Didn’t say on the box. There’s no card?” the tall man replied.

Daichi put the vase down and pulled the card out of the box, “There is but it doesn’t say a name”

Asahi shrugged again, he wasn’t sure what to say when it came to anonymous flowers, or in this case, greenery.

Daichi sighed and took the little card and the vase for a jaunt around the shop until he found a shelf that it suited. He spend most of his time here anyway and Kiyoko-san would be thrilled to have some plant life in the store.

The first day of Christmas? What kind of note was that? And it most definitely wasn’t the first day of Christmas or even the first of December! It was December 14th. Daichi shook his head, it was a nice gift anyway, and he went about the rest of his day without a thought towards the mysterious flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry my loves! I have been super crazy busy AND struggling with writers block. I know where I'm going with this story but I think I'm going to take a break from writing it until the Christmas season kicks in again and I have winter feelings. I will finish it I promise! It's going to be super fluffy and wonderful.


	4. The Second Day of Christmas

The following day was colder. He pulled on a large red knit sweater that made him think about Suga’s red jacket and subsequently Suga himself. The way the man moved so fluidly, his strong but slim frame, his sparkling eyes, the little freckle near his left eye. Whoa! He needed to get someone to slap him – hard. This wasn’t the most productive way he could spend his time getting ready for work.

But it was the most pleasant way.

When he got to the teashop things were already in full swing. Insolent Tsukishima informed him curtly that he was late and then preceded to take a fifteen-minute break without consulting anyone. To be fair, the tall bespectacled blonde did organize the shelves of merchandise while he was at it but his manners were so lacking and the weather was so crap Daichi was not inclined to put up with it. When Tsukishima dawdled (on purpose) getting back to work Daichi threw him a glare that could kill and he was pleased to see the young man pale and hustle to his post.

The day progressed as slowly as expected with the weather but there were a surprising number of customers who came into the shop to soak up the warmth it offered. Everyone ordered a hot drink except for a foreigner who, when questioned about his iced drink choice, simply said, “I’m Canadian eh? It’s not that cold out” and took his iced caramel latte from the counter and flounced over to huddle right next to the fireplace.

It had started to slow around lunchtime when the doorbell tinkled and Daichi was greeted by a freezing mailman with a large package that was addressed specifically to him. He signed for the mail and then made the poor man an extra hot tea latte and politely shooed the Canadian from the fire (if he was so comfortable with the cold he could survive being away from it) so that the man could get warm before heading out on his rounds again.

That settled Daichi was left to open the mysterious package. Inside was yet another vase that was covered in plastic wrap so that the water couldn’t spill over the edges. It was a fish bowl vase with floating tsustuji (azalea) blossoms in the water. Taped to the plastic wrap was yet another note that said only, “On the second day of Christmas…” No signature.

Daichi was beginning to feel a little like he was being courted or stalked but he smiled nonetheless and found another suitable place in the shop for the flowers.  
__________________________________________________________________________

He was closing up the teashop that night when a cheerful voice (that he had NOT been thinking about) called his name.

Daichi turned and saw Suga across the street waving like an overexcited kid, smile spread wide across his face, eyes twinkling. The gray haired man was beautiful and it might be cliché but hell he looked good in the moonlight.

“You’re here late Daichi!” Suga shouted and then crossed the street with a bounce in his steps. Suga had been thinking about Daichi since they had met the other day and he had been hoping for a chance to see him, like this one.

“I had to organize the safe…” Daichi admitted, scratching the back of his neck and smiling.

“Would you like to go for some dinner?” Suga asked innocently while thinking, and maybe make out?

“Uh…I…yes! Yes I would!” Daichi stuttered out, a tad too enthusiastically, blushing as he pushed away a flurry of indecent thoughts.

“Good! I enjoyed our lunch the other day. I hear they also serve a mean dinner and I’ve wanted to try it out.” The silver haired man grinned, earning a smiled from Daichi in return that made his heart flutter.

God, Suga thought, I should really get a hold on the desire to jump his bones. Of course he didn’t even know if Daichi was interested in men, or seeing someone! He supposed he would eventually find out, if he could tactfully bring it into a conversation.

The two men headed off towards the little restaurant they had met at as the snowflakes continued to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh! I took a break so that next christmas (i.e. this year) I could write more during the snowy season and then I didn't do anything! I got really busy and didn't write at all. However, I will be getting back into the swing of things. Maybe I will find some inspiration over the next few months as it gets really cold here. This is probably not my best work but it is definitely the most cheesy. <3 <3 <3


End file.
